1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a printing apparatus, and particularly relates to a three-dimensional printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various methods using the additive manufacturing technology, such as building a model layer by layer, to construct three-dimensional (3D) models have been proposed with the continuous development of science and technology. Generally speaking, the additive manufacturing technology converts design data of three-dimensional models constructed with computer-aided design (CAD) software, for example, into a plurality of thin (pseudo-two-dimensional) cross-sectional layers that are continuously stacked. Meanwhile, a variety of technical means capable of forming a plurality of thin cross-sectional layers are proposed one after another. For example, a printing module of the printing apparatus may move along an XY plane above the base according to spatial coordinates XYZ constructed from the design data of a three-dimensional model, such that the construction material may form a correct shape of a cross-sectional layer. The construction material may be cured naturally or cured through a heating process or radiation of a light source, so as to form the desired cross-sectional layer. Therefore, as the printing module moves along Z-axis in layers, a plurality of cross-sectional layers are stacked along the Z-axis, such that the construction material is formed into a three-dimensional object through solidification in layers.
Taking the technology using a light source to solidify the construction material and form the three-dimensional object as an example, the printing module is immersed into a liquid forming material filled in the tank. Then, a light source module irradiates the liquid forming material on the XY plane, such that the liquid forming material is cured and stacked on a movable platform of the printing module. Thus, as the movable platform of the printing module moves along Z-axis, the liquid forming material may be cured in layers to be stacked and form a three-dimensional object. However, how to effectively peel the three-dimensional object form the movable platform without damaging the appearance thereof after the three-dimensional object is formed is still an issue for people skilled in the art.